


More Than You Can Imagine

by ReaOfSunshine



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Game, Upright Ending Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaOfSunshine/pseuds/ReaOfSunshine
Summary: “We have a second chance and I want to do it right this time.”A quick prompt from Tumblr! Spoiler warning for Julian's Upright ending. ♥





	More Than You Can Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a really fluffy and sweet mood, so here's this! lol The dialogue was inspired by a real life conversation between my fiance and me. :)

“Have you got a moment, darling?”

From the doorway, a mess of auburn curls and grey eyes peek around the doorjamb to meet her gaze. Raising a brow in question, Rhea pauses her work with the marble mortar and pestle in her hands and gently sets them aside. She then catches a whiff of coffee as it begins to permeate the air and she chuckles.

“I always have a moment for you,” she hums, smirking. “ _Especially_  when you come bearing gifts.”

Julian laughs and swings around the corner to clumsily duck under the door frame and enter with a tray of two steaming saucers. He folds himself onto the cushion next to her, snickering still. “I can’t fool such a mighty magician! How silly of me!” Offering her the tray, she grins cheekily and eagerly snags one of the cups. “Careful, it’s h--”

Before he can finish his warning, she huffs a cool magicked breath over the surface of her mug and the steam instantly lessens. She brings the now cooler drink to her lips and takes a sip, her lips curling in a smile around the rim.

“Right, never mind.” His cheeks color in embarrassment as he grabs his own cup and sets the tray to the side. “You would think I would be used to that by now.”

Freeing one of her hands, Rhea settles a palm on his thigh, just above his knee. “The obvious aside,” she says teasingly, her emerald eyes glinting with amusement, “What did you need? You had asked for a moment ...?”

He stalls, clearing his throat and shifting his eyes to a point over her head. Whatever he wants to say, he is clearly trying to word it right.

“Rhea,” he begins slowly, his blush creeping over his ears. “I know we just recently got home from Nevivon, but ...”

It had been a few months since the trip and things between them have been smooth, comfortable, as if she had been living with Julian her entire life. The trip had only solidified what she believed before when they went toe-to-toe against the Devil; that what they have is real and  _strong_.

Gently, Rhea squeezes his leg, encouraging him to continue. “But ...?”

With a shaky breath, he blurts out, “What if we go on an adventure? Just the two of us?” Backpedaling, he glances up at Rhea’s two feline familiars and adds, “Ah, well, the boys can come too. Of course.”

Two pairs of yellow-green eyes blink from their respective positions on top of the couch and a simultaneous purr echoes from them both, as if they are saying,  _“Of course.”_

She looks at him incredulously and opens her mouth to answer, but Julian continues, “I know we have my clinic and your shop to worry about, so we wouldn’t leave right away, but I want to plan for the future and have something to look forward to once we have everything--”

“Ilya.”

At the sound of his name, his jaw clamps shut and his blush rapidly spreads to his neck. Rhea sighs dramatically, taking a quick sip of her coffee before she takes their mugs and places them on the side table. With her hands free, she crooks a finger at him to move closer and he obliges. She tenderly takes his hand to tug him downward to lay his head on her lap and despite the awkwardness of the position for someone of his height, he goes willingly. He then groans in content as she starts to card one callused hand through his curls. Idly, her other hand laces through his fingers and settles on his cool chest.

“Ilya,” she murmurs again, his name a whisper on her lips, “I would love nothing more than to travel with you. You don’t even need to ask.” Bringing their interlocked fingers upward, she presses a kiss to his knuckles. “But we  _have time_. I’m not going anywhere. Not in this life or the next.” Laughing softly, she places a kiss on his fingers every time she adds, “Or the next, or the next ...”

Julian chuckles and attempts to snatch his hand away, but she holds it fast. This only makes him laugh harder, the movement making the couch shake. “It’s almost scary how well you know me in such a short time. I had a speech prepared and everything.”

Rhea snorts. “Oh, I know. Why do you think I interrupted you?”

He gasps, offended, and sits up to face her. “My dearest sunshine, what are you saying exactly? You don’t like my speeches?”

“I would  _never_  say that, my love.” Scoffing, she kisses his nose--which causes him to flush with color again--and scoots closer to lay her head on his chest. Her mane of fiery waves tickle his nose, but he leans into her embrace regardless. “You know how much I love your voice, but you have a tendency to be ... eccentric when it comes to speeches.” As he begins to reel back in offense again, she giggles and adds, “I love you, even if you can be a bit long-winded.”

She can feel--rather than hear--him take an unsteady breath before he whispers into her hair, “I love you more, darling.”

The emotion is thick in his voice and her throat feels tight. “Ilya ...”

“More than you can imagine,” he insists, tightening his hold on her. “We have a second chance and I want to do it right this time.” She can feel him tremble slightly, so she turns her head enough to press a kiss to the corner of his collarbone. “You made me believe that I’m worth something--which alone is a feat, may I add--and you have also given me purpose again.”

Pulling away slightly, Rhea raises her head to look him straight in the eyes, her brow furrowed. “All I did was tell you what you knew all along. Whether you chose to see your worth was all you.” Cupping a hand against his angled cheek, she smiles tenderly. “And again, it was  _you_  who gave  _yourself_  purpose. I simply reminded you that you had the option.”

The raw adoration in her eyes makes him tear up slightly. “You are quite  _literally_  the light of my life, I hope you know that.” He takes hold of the hand holding his cheek and keeps it there. “You’re amazing.”

Unable to hold back the happy laughter bubbling in her chest, Rhea laughs and then slowly grins. “More than you can imagine, my dear.”


End file.
